John Bowers
History John Bowers, often referred to as Lord Bowers, is one of the strongest entities in all of chemo-existence. Lord Bowers is one of the main characters of the Schober Sect and a huge part of Chemoverse History in the 3rd Chemoverse and onwards. Holy Chemoverse War XI Lord Bowers created the S P A N I S H disease along with his adopted (likely someone who he kidnapped) son Ryan Lighton, the Brawl Stars Community Manager. Though Bowers did not physically fight in this war, he was directly involved with the assassination of Mr. Argote. Holy Chemoverse War XII Lord Bowers fought against Darkness Enhanced Xehanort and his army in the final battle single handedly, but ended up having his only known loss in his lifetime after the battle was interrupted by Micheal P. Due to this, the Schober Sect lost the war. Holy Chemoverse War XIII Lord Bowers was in charge of aiding Dave Linzey, and Tim Cook against Walt Disney. They easily won the battle and the war due to the sheer power of Lord Bowers. Holy Chemoverse War XIV During the War, Bowers was tasked to defend time by Mr. Schober against Mr. Ward The Historical Gangsta's A -> G Notes. During the War, a 2 of his Worshipers named Solon and Thales summoned him in his Holy Form. Holy Lord Bowers easily defeated Mr. Ward. Legacy Many artifacts exist involving Lord Bowers. Due to his Holy Presence, he has many Churches and his own religion named after him: Bowers-ism. Lord Bowers is perceived as a legendary figure by all, and any who do not agree with that claim are instantly erased. Bowers Box Recently, a high income family donated a building to Yale University named after Lord Bowers. This building is named the Bowers Box, and hosts religious classes on Bowers-ism. The Statue of Bowers In New York, if one is able to conceive of the Holy Lord Bowers' existence, instead of the statue of liberty being seen, they will see a holy shrine of Bowers. Powers And Abilities * 'Vape Sense - '''Bowers at any Quinstant, can see everything in existence that vapes and confront it in less than a Quinstant. * '''Interdimensional Travel -' Bowers travels through a different plane of dimension so complex that detecting his presence is impossible. * '''Ultimate Surprise Attack - '''Bowers by far has the strongest surprise attack in the Chemoverse. He is able to OHKO Infinomipent Entities and make quick work of Centifinomipent Entities. This attack can also destroy almost all of existence. * '''Arch-Security Guards - '''Bowers can summon multiple Arch Security Guards to complete tasks for him. * '''Send to Hell - '''Bowers can send anyone to his own reality known as “The Office” or universally known as Hell. * '''S P A N I S H Immunity and Manipulation - '''As the creator of the S P A N I S H Disease, Bowers can harness the power of S P A N I S H. Quotes * ”WERE YOU VAPING IN MY FUCKING BATHROOM???!!!” * ”Is that a juul... In my fucking bathroom?” * ”You get expelled... TO HELL!!!” * ”Hey, Jonathon Hills! Were you vaping in my fucking bathroom???!!! I’m going to go to your house and fucking murder you! You're dead kid. This is John Bowers, and you will be sent to hell!!!”